1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tool for removing weeds easily from soil and lawns, and particularly to a weed removing tool which takes advantage of foot, leg, arm, and hand strength of an operator to sever the weed root and readily extract the weed body from wet, moist, and dry soil and lawns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weed removing tools are generally known which have a rigid digging blade and a movable rake or claw for clamping on the weed, and the like, which is being removed, once the digging blade has been inserted into the ground adjacent the weed or other plant life. Examples of such known tools can be found in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 905,039, issued Nov. 24, 1908, to H. S. Wimmer; 938,759, issued Nov. 2, 1909, to G. Greene; 917,802, issued Apr. 13, 1909, to B. Schneider; 1,751,481, issued Mar. 25, 1930, to W. J. LaTourrette; 1,903,097, issued Mar. 28, 1933, to R. E. Dunford, et al.; 1,989,932, issued Feb. 5, 1935, to J. M. Junkin; and 3,990,146, issued Nov. 9, 1976, to C. Asselta.